


奎八1

by tongletong



Category: tong le tong
Genre: 奎八 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongletong/pseuds/tongletong





	奎八1

当徐明浩回过神时，已经站在婚纱店的门口。  
深吸一口气，他推门走了进去。  
“啊，明浩来了，快来这边！”姐姐的声音让徐明浩回过神，顺着声音望过去，看见了他们，看见了他。  
“他还是那么帅气，可恶。”撅起小嘴嘀咕着。  
帅气的男人似乎感觉到了人儿的不满，微微扬起嘴角，露出一丝不易察觉的笑容。   
“明浩，姐姐先去换婚纱，你陪珉奎聊聊天！”姐姐兴高采烈的声音让徐明浩觉得很烦躁，搞什么！他是来陪聊的吗！  
“浩浩，生气了？”见女人已经进入试衣间，男人抱起身边快要杀人的人儿坐在自己的大腿上，用性感磁性的声音在人儿耳边问道。  
“谁生气了！还有，这位先生；你要哄也应该去哄你老婆吧！”徐明浩并没有拒接男人的动作，反而主动用双手搂住了男人的脖子。  
“我这不是在哄呢，我的浩浩，老婆，别生气了；你知道这只是个形式，我每天都被我的浩浩榨干了，哪里还有精力去应付别人。”男人边说着，手也不规矩的游移到人儿的臀部，时轻时重的揉捏起来。  
“恩...讨厌，别捏了，我还没有原谅你，不许你对我动手动脚！”轻声呻吟，讨厌的男人，明知道他的屁股最敏感了，还又捏又揉的。还有，他哪有榨干这个大坏蛋，明明是这个坏蛋将他榨干了。  
“浩浩，我好想要你！”男人边说着，手也从宽松的裤腰伸进去，隔着内裤，色情的沿着臀缝来回滑动。  
“呜...你别动，会，会有感觉的。”敏感得身体完全经不起撩拨，自己已经感觉到自己的小穴开始不满足的一张一合了。  
“已经有感觉了吧，小嘴都开始流口水了。”含住人儿的耳朵，男人邪恶的说道。  
“嗯啊...别说了...你..啊..你真的想在这里做吗...姐姐随时会出来的”听到男人下流的话语，明浩更加敏感难耐了。  
“你不是就想这样吗？被你姐姐看见，她即将结婚的未婚夫和她的弟弟在她试婚纱的时候做着这样的事。”男人边说着，手已经从内裤的边缘伸进去，揉弄着已经微微张开的穴口。  
“你...你怎么这么坏！好啊，要做就做；我无所谓。最好被姐姐看见！那样，她就知道，你是我的；是我一个人的...”说着，明浩拉下男人的衣领用力的吻上男人的双唇，早就想这样了，不是吗？让所有的人都知道，这个男人是自己的！  
“原来我的小猫还在吃醋，浩浩，老婆！我发誓...我只属于你一个人！”看出明浩的担忧，男人认真的承诺着。  
“谁是你的小猫，我是豹子...豹子！”  
“是是是...你是豹子，只属于我的小豹子！”  
“珉奎...老公，你想要我吗？”男人的手一直没有停下，越来越敏感的身体变得不受控制起来。  
“当然，我的浩浩。只要你，只想要你！”撩拨人儿的同时，男人也受不了了，肿胀的部位叫嚣着想要发泄。  
“那怎么办！姐姐就快出来了，讨厌的老公；都是你！”  
“浩浩，我们去厕所！你的老公想要你，老公的小兄弟也想要你了！”  
说着，男人拉着已经瘫软的明浩走进了厕所。   
“啊..啊..老公...轻点，会破的！”男人把脑袋埋进人儿的衣服里，舔弄吸咬着明浩敏感的乳尖，激动的人儿尖叫连连。  
“浩浩的乳头好甜，是有奶水出来吗，不然怎么会这么甜。”  
“坏蛋...嗯啊...你才有奶水呢...呃啊！老公，别折磨我了...我想要了。你的浩浩想要了！”  
“想要什么呢？不说出来，老公不知道哦！”  
“坏老公...想要你的那根进来...啊啊...哈啊...浩浩想要老公的那根进入到刚刚老公玩弄的地方。”  
“遵命，我的浩浩！”话音刚落，男人就迫不及待的拉下裤子的拉链，把肿胀得不行的部位插入了人儿的小穴。  
“嗯啊...老公..进来了，好舒服。老公...快点动...浩浩受不了了！”  
“嗯..浩浩；老公也好舒服，浩浩的里面好紧好湿。老公不想出来了，一直待在里面好不好！”  
“嗯啊...啊啊啊...哈啊...好...老公一直待在里面...不准...不准出去，老公，快点..要来了..要来了”  
“啊啊...老公也快了，浩浩今天怎么这么紧，老公都要被你夹射了！啊...要射；呃..射给你好不好！”  
“好好...老公快射给浩浩！啊啊啊啊！！！”说话间，人儿已经达到高潮。  
“嗯啊...老公也到了，射给你了...射给我的浩浩了！呃啊...”男人终于也射入了人儿的菊穴里面。  
“嗯..老公，好舒服！浩浩还想要...”  
“小妖精...还不承认你是榨干老公的小妖精吗”  
“就是要榨干你怎么样，难道老公不行了吗”  
“好啊...让你看看老公到底行不行！哼哼，小妖精，让我们来大战三百回合吧”  
“啊啊...救命啊！会坏的..老公。”

试衣间  
“小姐，你的老公好帅啊！弟弟也好可爱！”  
“是啊，老公帅，弟弟也可爱。“所以，就不要打扰他们了，多试几件漂亮的婚纱，让他们好好的‘相处相处吧！


End file.
